JaeJae
1. Seungjae: Seungjae sat at the Hufflepuff table by himself, his head looking down into his bowl of cereal as he isolated himself from his surroundings. He was new - having transferred from, surprisingly, a muggle school and to say that nervous and unsure would only be the tip of the iceberg. As he ate, a few people around him knocked into him without saying any word of remorse, leaving him to have a sad look on his face as he swirled his spoon slowly. Jaehyun: Jaehyun sat with his fellow Gryffindors at the Gryffindor table, eating toast as he listened to the tallking and laughter that was the louadest at their own table. When he looked around the hall and noticed that people had bumped into Seungjae, and noticing his sad expresson, he immediately stood up and walked over to the Hufflepuff table, uttering a "Move, bitch" to people who were in his way, until he sat down in front of Seungjae and said, "You okay? I saw that people knocked into you, and well, yeah.." Seungjae: Seungjae stopped swirling his spoon and he glanced at Jaehyun, shrugging as he did so. His voice was quiet as he looked down a little, "I-I'm fine, they didn't hurt me s-so it's good." He then turned back to his cereal and sighed, beginning to swirl his spoon again. Jaehyun: "Are you sure? You don't look that happy" He quickly took a piece of toast from a platter of toast, biting into a corner of the toast. "I'm Jaehyun by the way, Jaehyun Moon. And you are?" He held out his hand for a handshake, looking intently at Seungjae. Seungjae: Seungjae sighed to himself, realising that Jaehyun wasn't going to go away any time soon and turning to face him, shrugging, "Seungjae Park." With some hesitance at first, Seungjae took Jaehyun's hand and shook it before dropping it, "I'm fine, not everyone looks happy all the time, er, Jaehyun." Jaehyun: "You looked like you wanted to cry." Jaehyun paused to bite off another corner of his toast, and then as an afterthought, quickly added, "No offense, but like, yeah, you looked very unhappy, um, Seungjae." Seungjae: Seungjae narrowed his eyes as he furrowed his eyebrows, "I did? Well, that's a shame isn't it." He waited a moment, "Maybe I'm a very unhappy person, no offence, you can't seem to deduce stuff." Jaehyun: Jaehyun froze for a moment, taking in Seungjae's words, but he forced himself to smile brightly at Seungjae. "Don't make me regret coming over here and asking if you were okay when no one else did, Seungjae." Seungjae:'' Seungjae shrugged as he got up and sighed at Jaehyun, "And while it was nice you did, nobody asked you to, did they?" And, with that, he walked off in the direction of the dormitories - however, he seemed to have left his wand which was right where he sat. '''Jaehyun: Jaehyun opened his mouth, about to retort something back before he noticed that Seungjae was walking away, and with a frown, he looked in the other direction. It wasn't until a few minutes later that he noticed Seungjae's wand was left behind, and he went to pick it up, before turning and starting to walk in the direction that Seungjae was walking off to. Seungjae: It wasn't until Seungjae got to the Hufflepuff dorm that he realised his wand was missing. He sighed, cursing to himself as he turned around and aimed to walk down the corridor to get it.